Poems by: MiraiArtist
by MiraiArtist
Summary: Just random poems about Love, Justice, and peace;  Hope You like it.
1. Forever

**Forever.  
By: MiraiArtist / BrandonPacheco**

I was there when you said we'd be together,  
I was there when you said we'd be forever.  
I was there when you were down,  
I was there to flip your frown.  
I was there for you all the time,  
I really wanted you to be mine.  
I guess we can't have what we want,  
The only thing that we can change is the font.  
Now I stand here and ask where I went wrong,  
So then I decided I would just go along.  
But that didn't work; it seemed it never did,  
Than I started to wish that I was a little kid.  
I want you back, why can't you see that it's true?  
The only thing I dream at night is always about you.  
I can't get you out of my head, no matter how hard I try,  
And then you went and you found yourself another guy.  
But that's not where it ends; he went and broke your heart.  
Then I thought that you and I could have a new start.  
Oh boy was I wrong, you wouldn't give up.  
You kept on followin' him around; like you were a little pup.  
You see this broke my heart now, He didn't love you,  
You saw everything you wanted to; but I could see right through.  
It's like you were using me, you know, just to get big,  
Like a zipper I got caught; No more zip, zag or zig.  
Why don't you know? That I really love you  
Didn't wanna put you in that position;  
I didn't want you to pick and choose.  
'Cause if you did you would just pick him,  
And you would throw me a way; you didn't win at roll up the rim.  
And you're still chasing after that guy; it's not worth your time,  
I wanted you to be my partner in crime.  
Unfortunately it was too late; you say you want to be friends,  
But I didn't want to let you go because you were the new trend.  
Well the old trend for me, but the new trend for him,  
I'm going to sit in a room and watch as the lights dim.  
But it's still not time to give up, I promised I won't,  
I don't want you to hurt yourself; although I know you won't.  
You take it easier than me; still wish that I was with you,  
I want to walk down aisle as you say "I do."  
It's just a dream, but don't say it won't come true,  
I don't feel the need to always feel blue.  
So stop being so clever; never say never,  
Because I'm still hearing you; saying that we'll be forever.


	2. Different

**Different  
****By: MiraiArtist / Brandon Pacheco  
**  
We know I'm different,  
Like the Rhode Island bend.  
I ask for your forgiveness,  
Cause my hearts hard to mend.  
You say that's it's okay,  
But I know it's not.  
I thought I'd tell you,  
I was tryna give you a shot.  
But something felt right,  
The moment we were in.  
It was like everything that ever happened,  
Had never gone down; had never been.  
And then I lost myself,  
I didn't know what to do.  
But then I went and broke your heart,  
by saying that we were through.  
I was stupid, lost, and everything wrong,  
That's why I ended up writing you a song.  
Just to express the way I felt,  
I was sad, everyone could see.  
You gave me another chance,  
When I asked, I felt my heart run free.  
Oh I was happy then,  
But you went and you killed it.  
You see when a week came around,  
You made my heart hard to rebuild it.  
And that hurt, really bad,  
From then I've never gave up.  
We had all that small talk,  
All we said was "Hey" and "What's up?"  
And I didn't know cause,  
I really didn't want you to see,  
Just how much that you,  
Jessie, really meant to me.  
I was scared, frightened, and had nowhere to run.  
You helped me through it all  
Then I thought that we couldn't be done.  
But then I turned around, you left me,  
How could you do this to me?  
You didn't think twice about us,  
Or at least what we could've been.  
And So I sat in my room,  
At everything I had glared.  
It's like my heart had ripped out,  
And it seemed you didn't care.  
But then I told you,  
about what I thought, and all that.  
And you said you'd love me,  
And I thought "Whoa, Got to scat".  
And when I "scatted",  
I was just thinking about us,  
Could you really be serious?  
Could I give you my trust?  
I ended up doing so,  
It was hard if I didn't.  
And then it made it so hard,  
It felt so hard to fit into it.  
But I took my heart,  
And I put it on the line.  
And then I asked,  
"Please, come on give me a sign."  
And I guess it worked,  
It turned out we weren't meant to be.  
Or so I thought, and for that moment,  
I didn't know that I had that key.  
And so I ask on my knee,  
Give me another chance.  
Like Lady Gaga I didn't want this  
to turn into a bad romance.  
Just like us she's different.  
Her style, her hair, and her class,  
And so for me,  
I'm going to lay my head down on this grass.  
Hopefully soon  
We'll be together again.  
'Cause I don't think that I can take  
another whiff of this pain.


	3. Everything And More

**Everything and More.  
****By: MiraiArtist /Brandon Pacheco  
**

You're everything I need,  
You're everything I dream.  
You're everything I wish will  
Never be ripped out from the seam.  
You're everything and more,  
You're never really a bore.  
And one day I wish that  
You Is what I'll score.  
You're beautiful, it's true,  
No matter what anyone says to you.  
You mean to me, as much as a  
Cow means to a "Moo!"  
You're eyes are as radiant as  
There are stars in the sky.  
And hopefully, one day,  
I will be your "dream guy."  
I'd rather you live in a castle,  
'Cause to me, you're a princess.  
You're the only one I want to  
Be proud in any of my success.  
There you sit beside me,  
Like Cinderella to the Prince.  
I want to be with you and vise-versa,  
I try to convince.  
Give me a shot,  
I know I'm everything you're not.  
But I want try to compare,  
What my feelings for you are for me.  
I need you, just like the Queen needs her bee.  
I guess I'll give it time,  
'Fore I attempt to make you mine.  
Because you're everything and more,  
But you're really quite the chore.


	4. Alive

**Alive  
****By: MiraiArtist / Brandon Pacheco**

Loving you keeps me alive,  
You, for me, is what I strive.  
I'm the student, you're the teacher,  
To me, you're the best feature.  
Why can't I make you mine?  
You say that you want to give it time.  
Is it hard for you to see?  
What you really mean to me?  
I need you as my own,  
If I got you, I've got my throne.  
I see you always in my dreams,  
Without you I want to scream.  
I can't see, my life complete,  
You're that missing puzzle piece.  
I gave you that note, and those Glee CD's,  
Take into consideration, my love for you please?  
When you're not with me, I am dead.  
I cannot get you out of my head.  
So make me feel alive,  
'Cause without you, I can't survive.


	5. Friends

**Friends  
****By: MiraiArtist / Brandon Pacheco**

I don't want to just be friends,  
Our ups and downs. Our curves and bends.  
You're perfect for me, As I for you,  
So I ask you, what can I do?  
Waiting for us not to be over,  
You're as hard to find as a four-leaf clover.  
Forever mine, forever us,  
Being with you, would be a plus.  
Can we start this thing all over again?  
Will you be Barbie, so I can be Ken?  
I love you more than a fat kid loves cake,  
'Cause "us" is a chance I'm willing to take.  
I just love the way you smile,  
if our lips can touch for a while.  
I want our relationship to be like magic,  
And I don't want this to end up tragic.  
So let's not try friends; Let's go the whole way.  
Boyfriend or girlfriend, we'll have it our way.


	6. Given

**Given  
****By: Brandon Pacheco**

I've given you my all, because that's all I have,  
You took my heart, and you split it in two halves.  
I'm sorry I'm not him, I'm far from him, I know,  
All I wish is for is a little love for me to show.  
Might as well just grab a knife and take away my life,  
I guess one day you will never ever get to be my wife.  
And now I am just sitting here as you talk to him alone,  
I'm a wounded even if you hand it, I won't eat that bone.  
I'm sorry that I'm living, and walking each day.  
'Cause I know that most days you want me to get out of your way.  
Now when we talk the convo is a total bore,  
As people yell and scream at me for liking you like before.  
You say you love me but you don't I can see it in your eyes,  
That for you it's me, the only one you despise.  
There's something that you'll never know by looking in the to drawer;  
That is that for you to love is one fight I'd lose at war.  
Because you don't love me, as I love you back.  
Did I get hit in the head? 'Cause that one day went black.  
I know it's what I see, what I feel and what I hear,  
I see one thing, I see the next, and then they disappear.  
I'm sorry that it wasn't enough of what was given,  
Just letting you know that's a thing that won't be forgiven.


End file.
